CYBORG
by Just Dyana
Summary: Alisa est une Cyborg. Plus précisément, elle fait partie des tous premiers cyborgs — avant qu'on ne pense qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment humains. Désespérée par sa recherche d'emploi infructueuse, elle trouve finalement un poste dans un journal indépendant, dont le patron, un certain Armin, prend la situation des cyborgs très à cœur. (Le rating peut évoluer) Armin/OC
1. Prologue

_David Bowie — Space Oddity_

* * *

Prologue

Les hommes rentrent dans la salle. La jeune femme se tient entre eux.

Une seconde.

Jeune ? Vieille ? Son visage ridé, ses cheveux gris, ses yeux rougis, ses lèvres tordues en une moue aigrie, et puis son corps impeccablement droit, ses mains lisses, ses muscles finement dessinés, ses seins fermes, ses longues jambes… Qui est-elle ? Qu'est-elle ?

Cela ne semble pas perturber ceux qui l'accompagnent. Les armes à la main, ils lui font signe de se placer devant eux. Elle obtempère, les yeux vides. Il y a longtemps qu'elle a cessé de résister.

Un dispositif s'enclenche, et tous les regards se posent sur elle. Quand sa voix résonne, elle est tout aussi jeune que son corps, tout aussi improbable si on se fie à son visage.

C'est sa seule chance. Et elle le sait.

Expliquer. Il faut qu'elle explique.

* * *

Salut.

Je suis Alisa. Vous avez peut-être déjà entendu mon nom, ces dernières années, ou peut-être pas, mais je vois mal comment vous auriez pu arriver ici sans le savoir, ou sans savoir ce qui vous attendait.

Sans avoir, un minimum, entendu parler de moi.

Vous vous posez peut-être des questions. Ces archives ne s'obtiennent pas au hasard, je présume. Vous vous demandez peut-être qui je suis, si ce qu'on a dit de moi était vrai, si j'étais vraiment cette dingue qui... Oh, chaque chose en son temps.

Désolée, mais l'immense majorité des on-dit est fausse. Je n'ai pas eu une vie incroyable, et je n'ai certainement rien fait qui mérite qu'on se souvienne de moi plus que d'autres ou qu'on me cite comme on le fait.

On m'a prétendue rebelle, leader de génie, femme d'action. On m'a dite folle à lier, terroriste, danger public.

Rien de tout ça n'est vrai. Je ne suis pas, je n'ai jamais été, une héroïne. Je ne me bats pas. Je ne lutte pas. En général, je me tais, une vieille habitude que j'ai hérité de mes parents.

Il faut que vous compreniez que les documents que vous allez bientôt découvrir sont issus directement de mon cerveau, numérisation oblige. J'ai du mal à prendre du recul dessus, encore aujourd'hui. Je n'en ai pas vraiment envie non plus, même s'ils commencent à être anciens, élimés, et que leurs couleurs sont un peu passées.

Pour les comprendre, toutefois, permettez-moi de vous rappeler ceux qui ont sans doute été très largement oubliés depuis : ceux qu'on appelait les Défis.

Je doute qu'on apprenne leur histoire à l'école. Je suis peut-être la dernière restante, et c'est amusant parce que j'ai aussi été l'une des toutes premières.

Enfin, amusant…

Le massacre dont ils ont été victimes — dont nous avons été victimes — n'est pas amusant. Mais je vais trop vite, et c'est une histoire un peu compliquée. Pas que tout y soit important, mais vous savez ce que c'est, quand une histoire devient _l_'Histoire, ça prend une ampleur ridicule. Commençons donc par le commencement.

Les Défis. Le nom qu'on a donné aux tous premiers Cyborgs. À l'époque, ils représentaient une avancée colossale dans le monde des sciences. On faisait déjà beaucoup de choses, mais eux — nous —, eux étaient encore quelque chose de différent. De plus. Plus complexe, plus fort, plus impressionnant.

Soudain, la mort n'était plus la mort. Soudain, ce qui aurait dû être une vie de douleur se transformait en opportunité.

Pourquoi ?

Parce qu'un jour, une petite fille d'une famille richissime a eu un très, très grave accident. Cassandre Baumbach. Elle avait cinq ans. Je pense que tous ceux qui savaient lire à l'époque se souviennent des gros titres et des millions dépensés pour sauver la petite fille. On a plaint les parents, on s'est ému de son sort.

Et un beau jour, triomphants, tous ont appris que la petite fille, une adorable gamine blonde, avait été sauvée.

Elle avait été robotisée.

On l'a appelée une cyborg.

À l'époque, il y a quelques cinquante ans maintenant, on ne parlait bien sûr pas de Défi. On pensait juste que c'était une avancée formidable. De toute façon, une gamine ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

Pendant quelques mois, elle a été la seule cyborg au monde. Un peu hésitants, mais grisés par leur puissance, les chercheurs ont encore tâtonné, de ci de là.

Ça doit vous étonner. Quoi, ce geste n'a pas provoqué l'horreur et le dégoût ? Pas de réaction violente ? Pas de vague de haine ?

Non. Pas à l'époque.

C'est l'incident qu'on a depuis appelé « l'incident Asimov », parce qu'on aime les références ici, qui a provoqué ça. Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? Ah, ce n'est pas une jolie histoire. Un adolescent, un Défi comme moi, a plus ou moins disjoncté. Un dysfonctionnement dans son cerveau majoritairement robotisé.

Un robot qui a fait du mal à un humain, si vous voulez. Infraction à la première loi de la robotique.

Si vous ne voyez pas ce qui s'est passé, sachez que certaines substances ont un effet sur les neurones et provoquent des hallucinations.

Ce que son cerveau n'a pas bien compris.

C'est con, hein, mais les types qui l'avaient conçu n'avaient pas pensé à le programmer pour ça.

Il a explosé, ou implosé plutôt, mais on n'était pas hyper intéressés par les détails à ce moment-là, emportant avec lui pas mal de monde. Évidemment, ce n'était pas sa faute, ni la faute de personne, ou alors celle de la saloperie qu'il avait prise ce soir-là, mais ce n'est pas ce que les gens ont vu.

Ils ont vu un cyborg qui avait tué des gens. Et encore, je ne vous parle pas des théories du complot qui ont fleuri absolument partout dans les trois jours qui ont suivi…

En quelques années, la situation a changé. On n'a bientôt plus eu le droit de faire des Défis, ou tout simplement des gens robotisés au-dessus d'un certain pourcentage, pourcentage qui baissait d'année en année. Les Dorsaux, ceux chez qui on remplaçait la colonne vertébrale et la moelle épinière, ont rapidement représenté la majorité des cyborgs. Il y en avait d'autres, avec des petits noms tous bien sympas, bien sûr, mais c'est à tous qu'on a commencé à refuser le statut d'être humain.

On pouvait désormais être déchu de son humanité.

Dans un contexte un peu tendu a éclaté la crise de l'or bleu. Oui, la crise économique lié au sang de synthèse. Ce sang dans lequel tout le monde avait investi parce que « c'était l'avenir », jusqu'à ce qu'on découvre qu'il menait lentement mais sûrement celui qui le laissait couler dans ses veines à sa perte.

La crise a fait trembler la planète et s'effondrer des empires.

Moi, dans tout ça ? J'ai été une Défi dont on a assez peu parlé, une enfant qui avait d'intéressant que son cerveau était intact, et qu'il faudrait refaire la majeure partie de son corps sans toucher à celui-ci.

Fascinant, non ?

J'ai représenté une avancée technologique assez conséquente. Si vous avez suivi, vous devinerez que c'est ce qui a été découvert chez moi qui a permis la création de Dorsaux. Ce n'est pas si compliqué, ceci dit, puisque les impulsions nerveuses sont électriques. Mais bon, je suis incapable de vous expliquer cela en détail.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ceux qui se sont occupés de moi ont mis un point d'honneur à mettre en place chez moi des capteurs sensoriels qui font que je ressens très nettement tout contact.

Un peu trop nettement, si vous voulez mon avis, m'enfin.

N'empêche que l'adolescence a été un enfer pour moi, et un vrai plaisir pour les chercheurs. Ils ont déterminé, en utilisant mon ADN, ce à quoi j'aurais vraisemblablement dû ressembler. Résultat, pendant des années j'ai été une poupée gigantesque, qu'on démontait et qu'on remontait régulièrement pour donner l'illusion d'une croissance. Une croissance par à-coups, je vous l'accorde, mais une croissance tout de même.

Après, le laboratoire a fermé, et je me suis retrouvée à la porte dans le corps d'une gamine de quinze ans.

J'en ai bien plus maintenant, mais je peux vous dire que changer les pièces a été un enfer. Fondamentalement, ce n'était pas grave d'avoir l'air d'une adolescente, mais quand vous voulez convaincre quelqu'un de vous filer du boulot avec idéalement des responsabilités à la clé histoire d'avoir une paie décente, vous ne pouvez décemment pas ressembler à une môme.

C'est ça qui fait que, au lieu de la peau impeccablement lisse que j'ai eu pendant des années (je crois qu'ils auraient aimé faire joujou avec des hormones et me coller de l'acné, mais ils se sont contenus), j'ai des plaques de métal à divers endroits sur le corps. Mes pieds ne sont pas entièrement protégés, ni mon tibia gauche, plus quelques endroits ici et là — au niveau de mes côtes, une zone sur le biceps droit,…

Bon.

Mon histoire pourrait commencer lors de l'accident qui m'a valu d'être transformée en cyborg, mais ce ne serait pas en rapport avec le vrai sujet. Elle pourrait commencer quand je me suis retrouvée sans laboratoire et sans connaissances dans la mécanique. Elle pourrait commencer quand j'ai perdu mon travail, à vingt ans. Elle pourrait commencer quand je me suis mise à regarder les petites annonces, et qu'on a refusé de me prendre systématiquement.

Mais si vous voulez mon avis, elle ne commence véritablement que le jour de mon 500è entretien d'embauche.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent, déjà ? « Les images qui vont suivre sont entièrement issues de souvenirs et ne sauraient être mises en doute. »

Amusez-vous bien.

* * *

_"Vieille" fiction un peu retapée et que j'aimerais reprendre, aussi postée sur le forum d'AS. Tout retour est le bienvenu !_


	2. Chapitre 1

_Leonard Cohen, Everybody Knows  
_

* * *

Chapitre un

Il me suffit de regarder son visage pour savoir que ça ne va pas le faire. Comme d'habitude, à la seconde où ses yeux se posent sur le mot « cyborg » inscrit sur mon CV, ses sourcils se froncent. Puis se haussent quand, comme d'habitude, il fait glisser son regard jusqu'à mon pourcentage de robotisation.

Est-ce qu'il va faire semblant de me proposer un entretien d'embauche ou… ?

\- Je vous remercie, mademoiselle, mais votre profil ne correspond pas à ce que nous recherchons.

Quelle connerie. Je corresponds tout à fait. Je le sais, il le sait, et le foutu chat porte-bonheur posé sur son bureau, qui agite bêtement sa patte levée, le sait. Le seul problème, c'est ma nature. Mais bon. Je lui adresse un sourire aussi aimable que possible, et _je sais ce qu'il pense_.

« Est-ce que c'est son vrai sourire, ou est-ce que ce sont des mécanismes sur son visage qui font se relever comme ça les coins de sa bouche ? »

Quelle différence ça fait ?

\- Je comprends. N'hésitez pas à me contacter si…

\- Bien sûr.

Il me pousse pratiquement dehors. Il ne me touche pas, évidemment, on ne sait jamais, ça pourrait être contagieuse. Dans la seconde, mon sourire disparaît, et c'est tout juste si mes jambes ne me lâchent pas une fois la porte franchie. Je vois flou, je tremble un peu, j'ai du mal à respirer.

Je ferme les paupières.

J'ai besoin de ce travail. Si je n'en trouve pas un dans la journée, les choses vont commencer à se compliquer.

Enfin, elles le sont déjà, compliquées, mais là, ce sera un aller simple vers l'enfer.

Les larmes me montent aux yeux, et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour les retenir. Il me faudrait un miracle, là, maintenant, tout de suite.

Je me laisse tomber sur un banc dans le hall comme une poupée de métal grandeur nature. Difficile pour un observateur extérieur de voir ce qui m'arrive. Mes jambes ne tremblent pas, mes poumons préfabriqués ne rendent pas difficile ma respiration.

J'ai l'impression que quelque chose s'est brisé en moi. Métaphoriquement, pour le coup — je suis obligée de préciser.

Je n'aurai pas de miracle. J'aime autant prévenir avant que vous n'en voyiez plus. J'aurai une chance. Mais les miracles n'existent pas, je suis navrée de vous l'annoncer.

Mes yeux tombent sur des dépliants posés à côté de moi. Non, pas des dépliants, des tracts, des… Des _flyers_. De la pub, semble-t-il, pour un journal. J'en attrape un, par désœuvrement, et je découvre, presque sans y faire attention, qu'ils cherchent quelqu'un. Pour faire du secrétariat, mais franchement, je m'en fous, ça pourrait être pour n'importe quoi, si c'est payé, j'irai.

Depuis combien de temps est-ce que ce machin traîne là ? Je ne sais pas. C'est un coup de folie, sans doute, mais je file aussitôt. L'adresse donnée est située dans un quartier un peu mal famé de la ville. Tant pis, je survivrai.

Je grimpe dans le train, dans le compartiment réservé aux cyborgs. Les gens ont peur qu'on n'explose en vol, je crois, alors nous sommes parqués ailleurs, et il suffirait au conducteur de presser un bouton pour nous larguer s'il y avait un problème.

C'est connu, les cyborgs sont violents. On devrait leur poser une puce, pour les contrôler. De toute façon, ils ne sont pas vraiment humains, alors où serait le problème ?

Pardonnez mon cynisme, je suis tendue.

En tout cas, il n'y a pas encore eu de gros problèmes avec ces trains, mais je ne m'en fais pas trop, ça viendra à un moment ou à un autre.

J'en redescends, près d'une heure après, et je cherche autour de moi rapidement. Je connais bien le coin, et pour cause, j'y ai habité, à l'époque où ma bourse me le permettait. Ce qui est loin d'être le cas maintenant, et en dit beaucoup, soit dit-en passant, sur l'état de mes finances. Visiblement, les locaux sont dans cette construction pharaonique qu'est la tour des Mille. À l'époque où le nombre de construction a explosé, elle était la représentation d'un des rêves de la population, à ce qu'on dit.

J'aimerai dire qu'aujourd'hui elle est le symbole d'une grandeur passée, et éveille chez tout un chacun un sentiment de nostalgie déprimant, mais ce serait totalement faux. Aujourd'hui, elle rappelle cette _excellente idée_ qu'a eu notre gouvernement bien-aimé de foutre tout un tas de populations potentiellement gênantes dans le même coin. Et ils s'y sont parqués de leur plein gré en plus.

Désolée, vraiment, je suis toujours réaliste quand je suis stressée.

C'est dommage. Le réalisme tue, vous savez ?

Monter les marches de la tour des Mille n'est pas de tout repos. D'abord parce qu'il y en a beaucoup, ensuite parce qu'il y a toujours du monde, et aujourd'hui ne fait pas exception.

Ah non, hein, pas d'ascenseurs, il ne faudrait pas exagérer non plus. Il y en a eu, il paraît, mais ils auraient explosé suite à une course-poursuite sauvage entre les banquiers qui occupaient l'étage 300 et les cyborgs du rez-de-chaussée, lesquels, en êtres vils qu'ils étaient, étaient venus piquer l'argent bien mérité gagné par les banquiers.

Vraiment, on ne peut pas faire confiance à des cyborgs ma bonne dame, toujours là pour piquer, piller, arracher.

Ça me fait un peu marrer, mais je ne suis pas là pour parler de ça. En tout cas, les banquiers ont foutu le camp, et personne n'a jamais récupéré d'ascenseurs.

Du coup je grimpe tranquillement les marches jusque haut.

Quand je distingue l'inscription sur le mur, à demi effacée, « 178 », je sais que je suis au bon endroit. Je ne me suis, au moins, pas fatiguée pendant l'ascension, une preuve de plus, aux yeux de n'importe qui, que je ne suis pas vraiment humaine.

Je frappe à une porte vitrée sur laquelle quelqu'un a collé les lettres « rédaction », ce qui suffit à m'arracher un sourire. On se croirait dans un de ces très vieux films où les journalistes et autres détectives privés vont faire tomber de son piédestal le grand ponte corrompu, l'Al Capone du coin, à l'époque où tout était noir et blanc, où on défendait vérité et valeurs plus que tout, où on se battait pour sauver la veuve et l'orphelin.

Où il n'y avait pas de cyborgs.

Deux voix se mêlent pour me répondre, et je me glisse dans la pièce. Elle n'est pas grande, et on y trouve principalement un bureau et une armoire à dossiers. Derrière le bureau, une fille brune avec des taches de rousseur est assise, les genoux relevés contre la poitrine.

\- Bonjour, je dis.

\- Salut, répond-elle. Je ne m'occupe pas des entretiens. Passe à côté.

D'un vague mouvement du menton, elle désigne une des deux portes derrière elle. L'une indique « Rédacteur en chef », l'autre « Rédactrice ». Je me dirige, hésitante, vers la première, puis me retourne vers la fille, qui me regarde. Elle me lance un sourire amusé qui me laisse une impression peu agréable.

\- Te laisse pas intimider, il trouve juste ça cool d'avoir le mot « chef » dans son titre.

Je frappe, et puis je rentre. La pièce ressemble un peu à l'entrée, quoique plus spacieuse. Il y a un joli bureau, derrière lequel trône un siège majestueux. Majestueux, et vide, puisque l'homme a visiblement décidé que le bureau en lui-même était plus confortable. Il se tourne vers moi et m'adresse un grand sourire.

Son regard est incroyablement bleu.

\- Bonjour, je répète.

\- Salut, me dit-il comme la fille dehors. Tu viens pour l'entretien ?

Je hoche la tête, mécaniquement. J'entends par là, dans un mouvement robotique. Pas spécialement que ça fonctionne mécaniquement. Enfin si, mais… Laissez tomber.

\- Je peux ? je demande, battant des paupières, me souvenant un peu tard qu'il n'y avait pas de date ou autre chose.

Il hausse les épaules négligemment.

\- Bah. Le poste n'est pas pourvu, donc oui.

Il me sourit joyeusement et, d'un bond, va s'installer dans son siège. Je glisse la main dans mon sac pour en sortir mon CV, que je lui tends. Il semble un peu surpris, mais l'attrape, l'ouvre, et le parcourt du regard. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'illusions. Comme les autres, il va…

\- Cyborg ? demande-t-il avant même que je n'arrive au bout de ma pensée.

Je tressaille. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il le relève. Tout le monde, jusqu'ici, était très doué pour faire comme si mon renvoi n'avait rien à voir avec ma condition.

\- On prépare un article sur les Cyborgs. Tu devrais en parler à Peggy, poursuit-il sans me regarder.

Euh, non.

\- Ben, t'as l'air qualifiée, commente-t-il finalement en levant les yeux vers moi. On est un petit journal, mais on a quelques sponsors intéressants. On a déjà publié quelques numéros, et comme on a pas mal de boulot, on cherche quelqu'un pour faire le tri et les recherches papiers. Et pour pas cher, parce qu'on a assez peu les moyens.

Pas cher, ça me va. Je hoche la tête pour l'inviter à continuer.

\- T'as déjà bossé en secrétariat ?

\- Pendant quatre ans, je réponds, devinant qu'il veut me faire parler puisqu'il l'a forcément lu sur mon CV.

Le ton est relativement peu formel, et un quart d'heure plus tard, je suis apparemment engagée. Il se lève, me tend la main, et annonce avec bonne humeur :

\- Armin.

\- Alisa.

Il repasse dans l'entrée, où la fille est toujours installée.

\- Bouge, Peggs', on a une secrétaire.

Elle lève les yeux vers moi.

\- 'chantée.

\- De même. Alisa.

Elle se redresse, et sans me prêter plus attention, passe dans son propre bureau. Je la regarde faire, un peu incrédule, et le rire gêné d'Armin me fait pivoter vers lui.

\- Peggy est passionnée, fais pas trop attention. Elle est sur un article, elle est concentrée. Bon, le bureau est tout à toi. C'est le bordel dans les tiroirs et dans l'armoire, dooonc…

\- Donc je commence par ça.

Il est un peu étrange. D'un peu trop bonne humeur, un peu trop aimable, un peu trop familier. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire en réponse.

\- Voilà, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis là.

Il retourne dans son bureau, et je me retrouve seule dans la pièce. J'ai du mal à croire qu'ils fonctionnent encore sur papier. J'ouvre l'antiquité d'ordinateur qui repose sur la table. Il se lance sans trop de difficultés. Ah, il a été retouché.

Je commence par un tri informatique, et je constate qu'il n'a pas accès au Réseau. Ils doivent être méfiants, je réalise. Il se peut que parmi les informations, il y ait des choses importantes, mais je n'en trouve aucune. Un certain nombre de dossiers sont protégés et je n'y ai pas accès.

Quelque part, ça me rassure. Il aurait fallu qu'ils soient vraiment fous pour permettre à une nouvelle de regarder tout ça.

J'attaque ensuite une numérisation des feuilles de papier qu'ils ont mises en vrac. Feuilles de compte, ébauches d'articles, gros titres, informations en bataille,…

\- Ali, je vais chercher quelque chose à manger, ça te tente ?

Je lève les yeux vers Armin.

\- En général c'est Lisa. Ou Isa. Tu veux que j'y aille ?

\- Ben non, si je te propose…

\- Mais je ne me fatiguerai pas, je lui rappelle gentiment.

Il paraît surpris et penche la tête sur le côté.

\- Tu n'es pas une Dorsale ?

Je sursaute et détourne le regard. Il n'a pas regardé mon pourcentage de robotisation ?

\- Non.

Enfin, pas que, mais ce n'est pas une conversation que je tiens à avoir.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, reprend-il tranquillement, de toute façon c'est mon sport minimum. Sandwich ?

Je hoche la tête sans le regarder. Il semble hésiter une seconde puis sort rapidement.

L'intégration dans le journal est un peu curieuse. C'est normal, puisqu'ils sont deux à y travailler à plein temps, mais en fait il y a tout le temps des gens qui passent. Dessinatrice, informateurs, un ou deux autres journalistes,… L'endroit est assez peu souvent vide.

Quand il l'est, il y a quand même de quoi faire. Les deux individus avec lesquels je partage le lieu sont les plus bordéliques que je connaisse. Il n'est pas rare que Peggy rentre d'une journée à l'extérieur et balance sur mon bureau des feuilles de notes, qui allait du très intéressant au pas du tout. À moins que « Mon royaume pour une bière » ne serve vraiment dans un article d'investigation, je ne peux pas être sûre du contraire après tout.

En tout cas, quand je fais le tri, je ne laisse pas l'info dans les fichiers. Si elle n'est pas contente, tant pis pour elle, elle n'a qu'à faire le boulot. Moi, je suis payée pour mettre de l'ordre, je le fais. Peggy n'a pas l'air de m'aimer énormément, soit dit-en passant. Je crois que ma présence l'ennuie souverainement, et puis elle me prend pour une demeurée.

D'un autre côté, ne nous mentons pas, je ne suis pas un génie. Mais si sa simple _nature_ lui avait fermé les portes de l'université sauf dans des cas très particuliers (c'est-à-dire moyennant finances), je pense qu'elle aurait été dans la même situation que moi.

Armin, lui, s'en fout. C'est un feu follet. Il est là un instant, dehors la minute suivante, toujours souriant, joyeux, énergique. Il ressemble terriblement à Peggy, et en même temps pas du tout. C'est un idéaliste, et ça se voit. Elle aussi, à sa façon, mais contrairement à lui, elle n'est motivée que par une chose : la vérité. Elle veut savoir, savoir, savoir, et ça la dévore.

Elle me terrifie, quelque part.

Armin aussi veut la vérité, mais une espèce de vérité idéalisée, qui n'existe pas. C'est le genre de garçon qui n'admettrait jamais que la délinquance est plus forte chez les cyborgs. Mais c'est un fait.

Ça me fait chier aussi, hein, mais les cyborgs n'y peuvent rien. Ils sont traités comme des animaux, à un moment, évidemment qu'ils vont gueuler. Et comme ils n'ont aucune visibilité, bah, ils font comme ils peuvent. Ou, tout bêtement, parce qu'on n'est pas tous des militants, y'a une espèce de désœuvrement. Donc on va taper dans des trucs.

Les trucs, ça peut être des bagnoles, et ça peut être des gens.

Vous trouvez que c'est idiot ? Qu'on pourrait faire autrement ? On en reparle le jour où quelque chose qui fait naturellement partie de votre vie et dont vous ne pouvez pas vous détacher vous coûtera tout ce qui est autorisé à un être humain normal.

Bref, ça me le rend attendrissant. Il veut mettre la vérité au service d'une cause plus grande, et c'est mignon. Impossible, mais mignon.

Les deux premières semaines de travail ont été tranquilles. Doucement mais sûrement, j'ai pu faire connaissance de Violette, qui dessine les caricatures les plus affreusement trash, violentes, et justes que j'ai pu voir, mais qui parle avec un filet de voix qui découragerait n'importe qui, et puis de Kim qui parle en mettant des apostrophes partout et a toujours des informations de premier plan.

Vous ne visualisez pas ?

\- 'jour, 'Isa. Ç'va ? Peggs' est dans le coin ? Tu pass'ras l'bonjour à Armin. À la r'voyure !

Si vous vous interrogez, c'est l'accent typique des gens qui ont grandi dans des coins comme ceux-ci. Les plus défavorisés, en général, mais aussi, de temps en temps, les mômes des banlieues pavillonnaires autour. Difficile de se débarrasser de l'accent.

Moi, entre cinq et quinze ans, je n'ai pour ainsi dire pas mis le pied dehors, alors c'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas récupéré, mais je ne suis pas passée loin.

Ce sont surtout ces deux-là qui passent dans le coin, mais elles ne sont pas les seules. Une fois de temps en temps, il y a Alexy, le frère d'Armin, qui s'arrête, et puis qui s'engueule avec Armin pendant une demi-heure. Alexy finit par ressortir, tranquillement, à grandes enjambées.

Et Armin devient imbuvable pour le reste de la journée.

Des fois, c'est Iris qui passe, une rousse qui tient un kiosque pas loin d'ici. Elle apporte à manger et quand elle s'en va, en général, elle est complètement écarlate parce qu'Armin flirte sans arrêt avec elle. Elle évite Peggy comme on évite de marcher sur la queue d'un loup endormi, et elle a bien raison.

Iris, c'est tout ce que Peggy déteste. La fille qui ne sait pas grand-chose, mais qui ne veut pas d'ennui, alors qui ne cherche pas plus.

Mais elle est adorable, elle est mignonne comme un cœur, et elle apporte de la bouffe, alors moi ça me va.

La dernière à venir régulièrement, c'est Charlotte, une grande brune qui ne doit pas être du coin. Jolie, intelligente, méprisante, et détestable. C'est toujours Peggy qui la reçoit. Armin flirte avec elle — oui, aussi, et oui, le quotidien est mouvementé — mais, contrairement à Iris, elle ne lui accorde pas la moindre attention.

Je crois qu'il l'ennuie.

Personnellement, je fais plus ou moins déjà partie des murs. Armin me salue, en général, avec un grand sourire. Je me suis demandé un moment s'il avait oublié mon nom, mais je ne crois pas.

Vous, vous vous demandez s'il flirte avec moi aussi.

…

Oui. Aussi. Et il me plaît, si vous vous posez la question. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, ça fait une éternité qu'on ne me traite plus — pas — comme quelqu'un de normal…

Je ne fréquente pas les bons coins pour ça, il faut l'admettre, mais je n'aime pas _cette_ partie de la ville. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une cyborg que je m'entends bien avec tous, ni qu'on m'y accepterait. Même parmi eux, il y en a beaucoup qui ne sont pas de grands fans des Défis. Ils considèrent que c'est de notre faute, ce qui leur arrive.

Que si on n'avait pas été là, ils seraient morts en paix, pour certains, ou auraient eu une vie plus calme. Douloureuse, mais calme. Et puis, il y a évidemment ceux qui ont été robotisés contre leur gré, parce que ça arrive aussi. Je ne peux pas tellement leur en vouloir.

En même temps, tout est tellement différent pour les Défis qu'ils ne nous regardent pas du tout de la même façon. Nous, pour la plupart, nous aurions été coincés entre la vie et la mort, souffrant pour toujours sans y pouvoir rien changer. Mon corps, gravement brûlé, ne m'aurait jamais laissée en paix, n'aurait eu de cesse de se rappeler à moi, et j'aurais sans doute été un vague semblant de vie humaine, l'ombre d'une ombre, incapable de stopper la douleur suffisamment longtemps pour ménager une pensée cohérente.

Ou alors tellement abrutie par les médicaments que ladite pensée n'aurait jamais pu émerger, au choix. Les deux possibilités me font frissonner.

Enfin bon.

Pendant deux semaines, donc, quoiqu'occupée, j'ai connu une période de calme. Alors comment diable est-ce que je peux me retrouver là aujourd'hui ?

Pour une vague précision, le journal tenu par Peggy et Armin, qu'ils ont appelé _Le Globe_ en référence, semble-t-il, à une vieille revue révolutionnaire d'il y a plusieurs siècles, sort une fois par mois. En général, il fait l'équivalent d'une petite bombe dans les milieux dans lequel il sort.

Ces deux-là, quelque part, sont de parfaits rêveurs.

Combien de temps avant que quelqu'un ne débarque dans les locaux pour demander gentiment, le sourire armé jusqu'aux dents, qu'ils arrêtent leurs bêtises ? Je prends les paris.

En tout cas, plus on s'approche de la date de sortie, plus la tension monte. Au moment précis où je me dis que j'espère que c'est enfin fini, que les choses ne grimperont pas plus haut dans la dangereuse escalade de mauvaise humeur et de grincement de dents qui règne dans le bureau, et dont je suis, je crois, la seule à être détachée, — après on est trois, c'est pas très compliqué non plus — la porte s'ouvre.

Alexy rentre. Il me sourit, me fait une référence extravagante, et s'avance vers la porte du bureau d'Armin.

Je me lève d'un bond pour me mettre en travers de sa route, ce qui a l'air de le surprendre, d'abord, puis de l'amuser, beaucoup.

\- Ben, Miss, proteste-t-il avec bonhomie, il va falloir que je passe.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas revenir demain ? je demande avec une certaine prudence. Le journal sort demain. Ça ira mieux.

Il rit.

\- Si je reviens demain, je vais pourrir la journée de triomphe mensuel d'Armin, ce ne serait vraiment pas sympa.

Je grince des dents. Il a raison, bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas lui qui va devoir supporter les sautes d'humeur de mon patron.

\- Vous pouvez faire un effort pour ne pas trop l'énerver ? je propose sans grande conviction.

De nouveau, il rit. Il a un rire très agréable.

\- Pour ça, il faudrait qu'il ne se vexe pas et qu'il envisage de ne pas connaître la vérité universelle.

\- Il a rarement tort.

Les mots m'ont échappé, et Alexy se renfrogne aussitôt, levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je ne discute pas avec ses apôtres. Retourne t'asseoir, et laisse-moi parler à mon frère.

Il passe, sans grande difficulté. Je n'ai, bien sûr, aucun moyen de l'arrêter, et, soyons honnêtes, pas vraiment de raisons valables non plus. C'est juste un mauvais moment à passer. Alors je me rassois, et je me remets à pianoter sur mon antiquité.

Les cris mettent à peine une poignée de secondes avant de commencer. Ce n'est pas exactement « T'as toujours été le préféré de maman ! », mais ça ne vole pas bien haut pour autant. Quand Alexy ressort, il a l'air bizarrement satisfait. Il époussette ses épaules impeccables, me fait un clin d'œil, et s'éloigne en sifflant.

Armin, par contre, dans les quelques minutes qui suivent, réussit à m'engueuler quatre fois, à insulter Peggy qui n'est pas là, et à dire plus de jurons que je n'en ai entendu depuis que je suis arrivée.

Il ne me reste donc plus qu'une seule chose à faire.

Je profite d'un bref instant de répit pour m'éclipser. C'est au dix-septième, si mes souvenirs sont bons.

Ça me fera les jambes.

Enfin, non, mais j'aime bien l'expression, ne faites pas attention à moi.

Plus de boutiques, dans la tour des Mille, c'est vrai, mais une adorable vieille dame qui fait des gâteaux délicieux. Je trouve toujours facilement ce genre de choses là où je vais.

De l'argent change de mains, quelques mots de remerciements, des sourires, et puis je m'éclipse pour grimper de nouveau dans le bureau. Je franchis la porte au moment où Armin rouvre la sienne, l'air furieux.

Je lui colle le sac dans les mains et il fronce les sourcils. L'ouvre. Et a l'air de changer d'humeur dans l'instant.

Ce type est beaucoup trop versatile.

Je trouve ça très mignon.

Je n'ai pas du tout un faible pour mon boss.

Il me remercie joyeusement, plaque un baiser sur ma joue, et retourne travailler. Ou engueuler des gens, mais au téléphone maintenant, je ne sais pas trop. Il n'en ressort que quelques heures plus tard, de bonne humeur, et lance quelque chose sur mon bureau.

\- En avant première ! m'annonce-t-il, assortissant son annonce d'un clin d'œil.

Le temps que je regarde le journal, il est sorti en chantonnant et dévale déjà les escaliers.

Mon cœur rate un battement quand je découvre la couverture. Oh boy, la semaine ne va pas être de tout repos… Je déteste les journaux.

On titre « Humains » avec une image de militante pro-cyborg au premier plan.

* * *

_En espérant que ce début vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review de tout genre, ça m'aide vraiment à me motiver pour écrire !_


End file.
